Many systems implement a rotary machine that may include an inner component, such as a shaft, and an outer component, such as a gear, that surrounds the inner component. The inner component and outer component may be engaged to one another in a manner allowing relative rotation between them about an axis of rotation. Some such rotary machines may include bearing rollers between the inner component and the outer component and a bearing cage for separating the bearing rollers from one another. The bearing rollers of such rotary machines may be cylindrical rollers that extend parallel to the axis of rotation. Cylindrical bearing rollers generally act to locate an inner component and an outer component relative to one another in directions perpendicular to the axis of rotation. However, the configurations of many rotary machines with cylindrical bearing rollers prevents the cylindrical bearing rollers from locating the inner component and the outer component relative to one another in directions parallel to the axis of rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,239 (“the '239 patent”) shows a cylindrical roller bearing with a radial inner ring, a radial outer ring, and a plurality of cylindrical rollers disposed between the radial inner ring and the radial outer ring. The cylindrical roller bearing of the '239 patent also includes a cage that extends circumferentially between the radial inner ring and the radial outer ring and that separates the cylindrical rollers from one another circumferentially. The radial inner ring and the radial outer ring include flanges that abut end-faces of the cylindrical rollers, which prevents relative axial movement between the radial inner ring and the radial outer ring. The cage rides on the cylindrical rollers as they travel around the radial inner ring.
Although the cylindrical roller bearing of the '239 patent limits relative axial movement between the radial inner ring and the radial outer ring,
Because the cylindrical rollers provide the only support for the cage in radial directions, if the cage is subjected to large, unbalanced radial forces, the cage may shift to an eccentric position with respect to the radial inner ring. For example, if the bearing is used with a planet gear of a planetary gear set, the bearing cage may be subjected to large centrifugal forces. In such an application, as the carrier of the planetary gear set rotates, the planet gear and bearing travel a circular path. As a result, when the carrier rotates at high speeds, the bearing cage may be subjected to large centrifugal forces that may shift the bearing cage to an eccentric position with respect to an axis around which the bearing cage and the cylindrical rollers are disposed. This may interfere with smooth operation of the cylindrical roller bearing. Additionally, the cylindrical rollers of the '239 patent have a relatively large diameter and small length, which may be unsuitable for some applications.
The rotary machine of the present disclosure solves one or more of the problems set forth above.